Retenue et révélations
by Zalina Limi
Summary: OS HPSS Détention spéciale avec le professeur Rogue qui ne tourne pas comme prévue


Titre: **Retenue et Révélations**

Personnages: Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

Types: Lemon hard rated M

Scénario : OS HPSS Détention spéciale avec le professeur Rogue qui ne tourne pas comme prévue

Bien évidement n'étant ni anglaise, ni blonde, ni écrivain, ni riche, ni … je ne suis pas JK Rowling et les personnages et l'intrigue de fond ne sont donc pas à moi. Ils sont sa propriété. Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire ces conneries (il manquerait plus que ça) Seule le scénario tordu est de moi.

/ !\ ceci est un lemon et une histoire entre hommes alors si vous êtes trop jeunes, homophobes, ou si vous avez une âme sensible, ou encore si cela vous dégoute sortez de cette page immédiatement je décline toute responsabilité pour la suite. / !\

Atention spoiler tome 7 assez conséquent

Pour ceux qui reste : Bonne Lecture

Il était huit ce matin là quand Harry sortit de son dortoir pour aller en cours. Il regarda son emploi du temps et remarqua qu'il avait un cours de Potion en commun avec les Serpentard en première heure. C'est donc en râlant que Harry fit un arrêt pas la case petit déjeuner avant de descendre dans les cachots. Il entra dans la grande salle et retrouva Hermione et Ron en train de se bécoter à la table des Gryffondor. En effet, leur dernière année ayant été passablement mouvementé, tous les élèves de Poudlard restaient dans la même classe que l'année précédente. La section des premières années était donc très chargée et comptait deux groupes par maisons. Ainsi, Harry et ses deux camarades pouvaient faire leur septième année en école de sorcellerie. Mais depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et Harry voyait désormais un nombre considérable de couples dans le château. Malheureusement, lui n'avait personne. Ginny était morte lors de la bataille finale, et depuis Harry se morfondait et ne s'intéressait à aucune de ses prétendantes. Elles étaient pourtant nombreuses depuis qu'il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Harry passa derrière ses deux meilleurs amis et les regarda à la limite du dégout.

**-Allez les amoureux ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut aller en cours après.**

Il s'attabla l'espace de deux minutes, le temps de s'enfourner deux toast beurrés et du jus de citrouille. Puis il se leva, imité par ses camardes, avec un petit temps de décalage le temps de se décoller. Ils prirent le chemin des cachots. Dans le couloir ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte verrouillée et attendirent qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même, comme elle le faisait chaque fois à cinq minutes de l'arrivé de l'affreux professeur de Potion. Il n'était en réalité pas si affreux que cela. En effet, Harry avait pu lire ses souvenirs lorsque celui-ci pensait être en train de mourir. Il avait vu son amour pour Lily, la mère de Harry, et son, ou plutôt ses, serments à Dumbledore. Harry en éprouvait une immense reconnaissance mais il ne pouvait se détacher de l'image que lui avait donné Rogue au cours des sept précédentes années. D'ailleurs le professeur était resté le même vis-à-vis des élèves. Harry entendit le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvrait et s'engouffra dans la salle pour prendre sa place habituelle, au fond de la salle.

Soudain, la porte du cachot claqua et la pièce devint encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude. Harry n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Severus Tobias Rogue venait d'entrer en faisant se mouvoir sa cape et sa robe noire derrière lui à la manière d'un nuage de fumé noire. Celui-ci traversa la salle jusqu'à son bureau, son pas énergique lui donnait l'air d'être constamment en colère et d'être presser d'en châtier la cause. Il se mit derrière son bureau mes resta debout. Comme à son habitude, il ne salua pas sa classe mais lança un regard dégouté aux élèves qui avaient la fâcheuse manie d'être excessivement mauvais en potion, et leur annonça le sujet du cours. Puis avec un léger et sec mouvement du poignet il fit tourner sa baguette pour écrire les instructions pour la potion de ce jour. Tout le monde les recopia et l'on entendit plus que le bruissement des plumes sur les parchemins pendant une minute. Ensuite chacun commença sa potion et le professeur passait entre les rangs, lentement, près à tout moment à faire une remarque désobligeante. Harry s'était considérablement amélioré depuis le passage du professeur Slughorn à ce poste. Mais le stress le faisait toujours perdre ses moyens. * J'ai battu un mage noir en un duel de 14 ans et je ne suis pas foutu de gérer mon stress en cours de Potion* pensa-t-il. Il redoutait tellement une des habituelles moqueries de Rogue qu'il gardait un œil sur ce dernier en permanence. Seulement il avait besoin des ses deux yeux pour la potion. Et quand Rogue passa derrière lui, la boule dans son estomac se resserra encore un peu et il oublia de mettre l'ingrédient le plus important dans sa potion. Lorsqu'il ajouta l'ingrédient suivant, le chaudron se mit à trembler et dans un grand fracas il répandit son contenu acide sur le sol. Rogue, avec promptitude, nettoya le tout d'un sort et en profita pour vider le chaudron du survivant.

**-Vous êtes toujours aussi incapable de vous concentrer Potter. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous héritez d'une retenue pour avoir saccagé ma salle de classe. Je veux vous voir dans cette salle ce soir à huit heures précises.**

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne protestait plus car il savait que cela empirerait les choses. Les choses étaient belles et bien revenues à la normale. Il rangea ses affaires et attendit en silence que la cloche sonne la fin de se cours désastreux. Enfin le son de la délivrance retentit et il put sortir de la salle. Ron et Hermione mirent un peut plus de temps à le rejoindre, ils avaient encore à ranger leurs affaires, eux. Une fois sortis ils allèrent directement à leur double cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall parla du sortilège de têtenbulle. Harry n'écoutait pas. Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur le cachot dans lequel il allait malheureusement devoir passer sa soirée. Il se demandait ce que lui avait préparé le professeur de potions. Les heures se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Il n'écoutait que peu les cours. Même en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal il n'écouta pas. Bill Weasley, récemment assigné à ce poste, y mettait pourtant tout son cœur. Puis vint l'heure de dîner. Harry s'assit, plus morose que jamais à la table des Gryffondor. Il regarda Ron et Hermione fleureter comme s'ils avaient encore à se séduire. En les regardant il pensa que eux allait passer une agréable soirée en tête à tête alors qui lui allait devoir récurer les chaudrons ou alors faire une tout autre ingrate tâche. Huit heures arriva très vite. Trop vite aux yeux du principal intéressé.

Il se rendit en traînant des pieds jusqu'au cachot. Il avait un mauvais souvenir de sa dernière retenue avec Rogue. C'était lors de s sixième année, il avait par mégarde jeté le sort de Sectusempra sur Drago Malfoy et il avait écopé pour cela d'une retenue pour tous les soirs du reste l'année à classer les dossiers de Poudlard, et cela sous la surveillance de Rogue qui lui donnait les dossiers les plus douloureux, ceux contenant les parties sur ses parents et leurs amis. Mais ce serait différent cette fois. Rogue ne devait plus faire semblant d'être un mangemort. Enfin Harry espérait que ce ne serait pas aussi horrible que la dernière fois. Au fil de ses pensées et des couloirs il arriva devant la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et son estomac se noua à nouveau. Il frappa. Rogue lui répondit d'entrer d'une voix sèche et dure. Harry entra doucement. Rogue était assis derrière son bureau et avait une plume à la main, celle si était arrêtée au dessus d'une pile de parchemins. Il devait être en train de corriger les derniers devoirs. Harry vint se mettre devant lui et attendit les instructions.

**-Bien, Potter nous allons pouvoir commencer. Puisque vous prenez un malin plaisir à salir ma salle de classe avec vos potions ratées vous allez me nettoyer la vingtaine de chaudrons qui se trouvent ici. Ensuite vous vous attaquerez aux meubles et ensuite au sol. Bien entendu il est exclu que vous utilisiez votre baguette. Par conséquent vous allez venir la poser sur mon bureau.**

Harry s'exécuta. Il s'avança et déposa le bout de bois. Sa baguette à plume de Phoenix, elle en avait tant vu. Elle avait été brisée l'année précédente lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il avait pu la réparer grâce à la baguette de Sureau. Et maintenant elle devait le regarder récurer toutes une salle et ce comme un moldu. Il alla dans l'armoire du fond. La fameuse armoire avec le livre de potion du « prince de sang mêlé », de Rogue. Il prit sur l'étagère la plus haute tous les ustensiles nécessaires et se dirigea vers le premier chaudron. Il commença à gratter les parois et dû plonger tout son buste dans le chaudron pour atteindre le fond. Il se tortilla pour pouvoir bien récurer le fond de son chaudron. Quand il eu fini le premier chaudron il passa au suivant, puis à celui d'encore après et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arrivé au dernier devant le bureau de son professeur. Il plongea une nouvelle fois pour s'adonner à sa punition. Lorsqu'il ressortit pour récupérer le détergent il passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour éponger sa sueur. Se faisant il remarqua que le Professeur le regardait. Son nœud à l'estomac se contracta légèrement à nouveau et il se dépêcha de replonger dans le chaudron. Il se remit à frotter.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui frôler les fesses, sont estomac se noua de plus belle et le sang lui battit les tempes. Il s'aperçut aux bruissements d'étoffes et aux bruits de pas près de lui que c'était la robe du professeur passant derrière lui qui lui avait frôlé le derrière. En pensant à cela il se sentit très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait nom d'un hippogriffe ? C'était quoi cette réaction. Il sentait que le professeur était près derrière lui. Ses entrailles, nœud compris, se firent soudain très lourde en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait et le sang lui monta aussi aux joues. Il resta beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire au fond du chaudron. Il voulait attendre que Rogue s'en aille. Mais celui-ci restait derrière lui, sa robe de sorcier frôlant toujours Harry au moindre de ses mouvements. Son érection prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son pantalon et risquait d'être visible au professeur. Harry pensa que Severus Rogue en profiterait pour se moquer de son élève jusqu'à la fin des temps. Au bout d'un moment Harry sortit du chaudron, il était déjà resté bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû et se trouva obligé de sortir de sa « cachette ». Il se releva doucement, essayant de ne pas penser au mouvement que cela engendrait sur la robe de son professeur. Pas un instant il ne songea à la raison de Rogue pour être ainsi placé derrière lui. S'il y avait songé il aurait pu avoir des pensées lubriques qui ne l'auraient en rien aidé et s'était donc sûrement mieux ainsi. Lorsqu'il émergea il se retourna et se trouva donc face à Rogue. Il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, en effet, ainsi positionné le professeur ne pouvait avoir loupé les joues cramoisies de son élève et surtout son pantalon tendu. Finalement comme il ne disait rien Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et leva la tête. Il fut surprit par le visage de Rogue. Ce n'était pas de la raillerie qu'il avait dans le regard, mais ses yeux d'ordinaire si froid avaient une lueur indéfinissable. Les joues si pâles de Rogue en temps normale étaient légèrement colorées en rose. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé dans une autre dimension.

Puis, sans que Harry ai pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, pouvait il encore penser ? Il s'abandonna au baiser et ne s'étonna même pas en sentant la langue de Rogue venir quémander l'entrer de sa bouche. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Harry se rapprocha de Rogue pour plus de contact et sentit que le pantalon du professeur souffrait autant que le sien. Ce contact fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le bas ventre du Gryffondor. Rogue le fit pivoter, sans pour autant dessouder leurs lèvres scellées. Harry se retrouva ainsi le dos au bureau professoral. Les mains de Rogue, précédemment dans les cheveux d'Harry, les doigts s'enroulant autour des boucles rebelles du jeune homme, descendirent toutes deux au niveau de ses fesses et les caressèrent. Puis sans prévenir il se sentit soulevé de terre et déposé sans douceur sur le bureau. Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à explorer le corps du professeur, maudissant le tissu qui le recouvrait. A peine eut il pensé à cela qu'il entendit la voix sourde de Rogue prononcer brièvement et en double le sort de nudité (ndla : pratique ce truc je le veux !) Harry se trouva ainsi complètement nu et ses doigts pouvaient parcourir les corps de son nouvel amant sans entraves aucunes. Harry passa ses jambes derrière le buste de Rogue et l'attira encore plus à lui si cela était encore possible. Celui-ci avança son bassin et attira celui d'Harry vers lui. L'un des bras de Rogue passa derrière le bureau et il entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir et se refermer. Puis il sentit quelque chose de mouillé à l'entrée de son anus. Rogue introduisit un doigt en lui, grâce au lubrifiant Harry ne sentit aucune douleur. Le doigt bougea en lui et il sentit seulement un sentiment de gène passagère. Puis un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et cette fois ci une sensation pas très loin de la douleur lui arracha un légère grimace. Mais cela passa bien vite quand les deux doigts bougèrent à l'unisson. Quand Harry commença à bouger son bassin au rythme des doigts, le professeur les retira. Harry grogna et bien vite retint un petit cri. Concentré sur sa frustration, il n'avait pas vu venir le sexe de Rogue. Celui-ci le pénétra d'un coup sec et s'arrêta de bouger. La douleur d'Harry lui fit tout d'abord oublier le présent. Puis la douleur s'estompa et il voulut plus. Il commença à onduler et à bouger. Rogue comprit et commença à bouger en lui. Au début doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Harry haletait et Rogue pris son sexe dans la main pour lui imprimer le même mouvement et le même rythme que celui imposé par son propre sexe. Harry commença à gémir et Rogue en fut encore plus excité, il grogna et accéléra la cadence. Quand Harry se rependit dans la main de son professeur celui-ci en fi d même dans un dernier grand coup de rein. Puis Rogue se détacha d'Harry.

Après un moment de répit, le professeur lança un sort de nettoyage sur le bureau et un pour les rhabiller tous les deux. Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours essoufflé. Harry le regarda et une question lui passa par la tête.

**-Comment avez vous su ? Cela fait longtemps que vous… vous … que vous avez envie de ça ?**

Rogue ricana puis reprit un ton impassible.

**-Seulement depuis ce soir Potter, ne prenez pas la grosse tête, seulement depuis ce soir. Et comment j'ai su cela vous ne le saurez pas.**

Harry préféra ne pas insister. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand Rogue repris la parole.

**-Vous pouvez repartir Potter, la retenue est finie, il est tard. Par contre, vous n'avez pas nettoyé le sol et les meubles. Je vous colle donc tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Peut être aurez vous finis à la fin de la semaine. Sinon, vous savez comment vous occuperez vos soirées pour le reste du mois.**

Harry eu un grand sourire et sortit vite de la salle. Il rêva bien sur de son professeur nouvellement préféré.

Rogue resta un instant dans son bureau. Une fois Harry sortit, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il venait de trouver un homme capable de le satisfaire et qui lui plaisait pleinement. Il n'en revenait pas, cela c'était passé si vite. La scène repassa dans sa tête.

Quand Harry avait passé le seuil de la porte, c'était encore l'élève honnis. Il lui avait donné une dose de travail conséquente dans le but de l'embêter au plus haut point. Puis Harry avait commencé à travailler et Rogue avait repris ses corrections. Au bout d'un long, très long moment, Rogue avait relevé la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais il l'avait fait. Et là, il avait vu seulement les fesses d'Harry, moulées dans le jean. Il était plongé dans le chaudron juste devant le bureau, tout son buste avait disparut. Rogue avait alors eu la surprise de sentir son sexe gonfler dans son jean. Cette révélation l'avait laissé perplexe. Il était toujours en train de le regarder lorsqu'il était remonté pour prendre le détergent. Harry avait essuyé son front de manière sexy et avait croisé le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci avait sourit en voyant son élève replonger illico dans le chaudron. L'idée avait alors germé, voir s'il réagirait. Rogue s'était levée, et avait été frôler Harry. Il avait alors remarqué rapidement le renflement du pantalon d'Harry. Il n'avait alors qu'eu à attendre qu'il remonte. Mais celui-ci avait mis du temps. La suite repassa aussi dans son esprit. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain, et il ferait tout pour qu'Harry ne finisse pas de nettoyer la salle pour la fin de la semaine.

FIN !!!

Une petite douche froide maintenant ?

A vos Reviews. Soyez indulgent c'est mon premier écrit !!!


End file.
